La breve historia de Gine
by Maru-Chan Cat
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ ABANDONADA, TIENE UN REMAKE MIL VECES MEJOR A ESTA VERSIÓN, BUSQUEN EN MI PERFIL :) Aquí tenemos una historia diversa sobre esta misteriosa mujer. Explicada por un narrador externo que cuenta detalladamente su emocionante historia llena de drama, desde el inicio al fin. ¿Como fue la relación con Bardock? No se pierdan este GXB
1. ¿QUIÉN ERES?

**_AVISO: DRAGON BALL/Z/GT NO ME PERTENCEN._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿QUIÉN ERES?**

_"Necesario reclutas para el equipo AB."_

Una muchacha observaba un pequeño cártel colgado en un muro de una vivienda aparentemente deshabitada por su gran deterioro. Lo arrancó y lo guardó por debajo de su armadura negra. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por un callejón.

No se lo había aun contado a su padre, ella tenía intenciones de volverse una guerrera de combate.

_"No vales, no tienes fuerza para la lucha. Ningún hombre querrá reproducirse contigo, hija. Te verán como basura, escoria."_  
Esas eran las duras y frías palabras que se repetían en su mente una y otra vez dichas por el padre de Gine, nuestra protagonista.

Era verdad que Gine apenas tenía fuerza suficiente para luchar. Su padre guerrero de clase baja, puso mucho empeño en pasar sus conocimientos de batalla... Pero era inútil. Ella no le ponía entusiasmo alguno en batallar o luchar. Era dulce y se preocupaba tanto por los demás que hasta llegó a contagiar ese sentimiento a su querido padre.

Su padre llegaba a preocuparse por si llegaba media hora tarde o desparecía de la casa sin decir nada. Eso le hacía reír a Gine, su padre, guerrero frío y desencadenado, tenía sentimientos en algún rincón de su ser.  
Su madre, su madre... Ella casi nunca estaba en casa. Siempre estaba con sus "amigos" del bar.  
Gine a veces dudaba si podía tener hermanos bastardos por allí sueltos. No lo sabía con certeza, pero la duda existía.

En resumen, al que prefería ante todo era su padre.

Pero ahora estaba decidida en querer reclutarse en combate y servir al Rey. O al menos eso ella se obligaba a creer, recuerda que a ella no le agrada pelear.

Esa noche no iba a volver a casa, esa no, si su padre descubriese sus intenciones le "cortaría las alas" de su propia voluntad.

Pero al rato de caminar por el callejón el tema se complicó un poco, aunque fuera débil no dejaba de ser mujer. Una mujer joven, débil, fácil de controlar contra su voluntad.

El barrio en donde ese día Gine se metió era, como decir... Uno de lo más "chungo" de toda la capital.

Pero no, puede que sepa en lo que estés pensando en esa cabecita.

No le pasó nada. Tuvo suerte, pero no tanta por encontrar refugio esa noche.

Vagó por el barrio en búsqueda de una camita. Un joven puso sus ojos en ella.

_"Oye, linda... ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde."_  
Gine le contó su situación.

_"Entiendo, un poco más adelante hay una sabia que te puede ayudar. Dile que vienes de parte de Toma."_

En cuanto Gine quiso agradecerle la ayuda el joven ya no estaba.

Y pues nuestra protagonista siguió las indicaciones del misterioso Toma.

"La sabia Roi"

Fue lo que Gine leyó en la entrada de una enorme casa.

_"Chica entra."_

Le ordenó una voz en la lejanía.

Entró, era una casa modesta para nada ostentosa.

_"Niña, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?"_

_"Toma me dij..."_

_"¿Mi hijo?" _La mujer parecía sorprendida.

Gine no dijo nada más, esperó a que la sabia le hablara.

_"Ve al piso de arriba, entra en la habitación que encontrarás a tu derecha."_

__La joven quedó un poco atónita ante las repentinas órdenes de la anciana. Siguió sus indicaciones. La habitación tan solo tenía una mesita, una silla, una cama y una pequeña ventana.

_"Es una cama muy grande para ser de uno" _  
Pensó ella.

_"Pero es tan cómoda"  
_Pensaba mientras se revolcaba y hacia la croqueta en ella.

_"Voy a quitarme la armadura para dormir"  
_La posó sobre la mesita. La mujer quedó tan solo en una malla que cubría gran parte del cuerpo, para ayudaros más a imaginar era parecido a un trikini negro.

_"Al fin viniste"_  
Era Toma.

Ella quedó helada, no le oyó entrar.

_"Ya decía yo que la cama..."_ Pensaba la chica.

El hombre se acercó a ella.

_"Esta era la habitación de mi hermano, ahora que ya no está es de invitados." _

Gine se descongeló, ahora sintió entrar en ella cierta tranquilidad.

_"Te doy las gracias. No sabía dónde iría a dormir... Buen..."_

_"Buenas noches." _

El hombre salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

La chica se acostó en la cama, apagó la luz y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

¡Pam! Un fuerte estruendo se produjo en el exterior.

_"Rooooiii, Tooommmaa"_ Un hombre borracho llamaba desde afuera.

Gine despierta, en la escasa luz de la luna, se asomó a la pequeña ventana a observar.

El hombre ebrio era joven y apuesto, tenía un rostro de rudo.

Pero la protagonista decidió pasar del asunto y volver a dormir.

** Día siguiente.**

****La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana dando una gran iluminación. Gine fatigaba en abrir los ojos, su cuerpo le pedía seguir durmiendo pero su cabeza no paraba de recordarle algo.

_"¡Reclutamiento! ¡Es hoy! Espero no llegar tarde."_

Se vistió, pero ella no contó con un pequeño detalle... Había un rastreador que no era suyo. Inconscientemente, debida la prisa, se lo colocó.

"Gracias Roi. Gracias Toma."  
Escribió en una nota.

Salió a toda prisa del hogar.

Había tres grupos AB. Cada uno elegirá a sus reclutas.

El acontecimiento se daba a lugar en la plaza mayor del barrio Ike, el barrio chungo.  
Llegó toda exhausta.

¡Sorpresa! ¿A quién encontró? A Toma y el borracho de anoche.

_"Oye tú."_

Gine se inquietó ante la mirada del sujeto de anoche.

El borracho seguía acercándose lentamente a ella.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda... Viene a por mí."_ La prota ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_"¿¡De donde rayos sacaste eso?!"  
_Le indicó el rastreador.

_"¿Acaso eres la puta que fornique anoche?"_

Gine tornó su rostro de angustiado a asqueado.

_"No. Ni tan solo sé qué carajo es."_  
Respondió ella de la forma más ruda posible.

Él río.

_"Devuelve."_

Gine hizo como que no escuchó la orden.

_"¡Devuelve!"_

Le arreó un puño en el estómago. El golpe dejó sin aire a Gine. Cayó arrodillada en el suelo, tosía sangre.  
El sujeto le arrebató el rastreador.

_"La quiero en el grupo."_ Dijo él mientras se alejaba.

El reclutamiento terminó.

Toma se acercó a ella que aun yacía en el suelo.

_"Dime tu nombre."_

Ella le miró.

_"Gine."_

Él la ayudó a alzarse.

_"Muy bien Gine, volvamos a casa."_

Ella aun dolorida sonrió levemente a su acompañante.

Llegó a casa en brazos de Toma.

La sanó y luego la acostó en la cama.

"Mi padre debe estar buscándome."

Él río, le caía bien esa chica. Era especial, tan amable, tan sensible. Muy tierna, demasiado para él.

_"No te preocupes por tu padre."_

En ese momento Toma comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Gine, al mismo tiempo iba cerrando sus párpados.

Gine sabía que venía ahora, el beso. Ella antes ya había dado el primer beso.

Sus labios se tocaron por un corto y fugaz segundo.

_"Creo que eso no debe volver a suceder"_

Pero Toma no hizo caso de sus palabras y volvió a repetir como si de un postre se tratara.

Los besos eran cada vez más largos e intensos.

La cosa ya iba a más.

_"¡Toma para! ¿¡Y tu madre si nos ve?!"_

Él se detuvo, sorprendido.

_"Yo soy como tú, amable y a veces sensible. Se mi pareja y hagamos que nazca el amor. Y mi madre llegará en dos días."_

Gine quedó confusa ante tal confesión pero... No podía aun comprometerse con nadie.

_"Nadie querrá reproducirse contigo, hija. Te verán como basura, escoria."_ Recordó ella en ese instante.

Un beso robado hizo retomar la situación entre ellos dos.

_"No me puedo comprometer." _

Él continuó y continuó besándola.

Nunca ella se explicó por qué accedió. Tuvo una noche de pasión con Toma, perdió la virginidad con él.

Al fin y al cabo ese hombre no le desagradaba, aparentaba ser un chico fiel.

"Toma... ¿Quién es él? El del rastreador."

El joven acostado a su lado se abrazó a ella.

"Verás... él es el capitán, su nombre es Bardock."

Gine posó la vista en él.

_"¿Bardock? Me pregunto por qué yo tenía esa cosa."_

__Toma le besó la frente.

"Ahora duerme, mañana por la tarde deberemos presentarnos ante él. En la mañana ya te explicaré"

Gine no rechistó, se acomodó entre el pecho de él. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, tranquilo.

Cerró los ojos, todo se tornó obscuro.

**Mañana siguiente.**

La mujer abrió los ojos, Toma no estaba allá.

Tan solo se colocó la malla y bajó a la planta inferior.

"Buenos días, Gine."

Vio a Toma en la cocina, fue a curiosear que hacía…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Les gustó?**

**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

_PUBLICADO EL 26 DE ABRIL DE 2015._


	2. EL TIEMPO

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL TIEMPO**

_"__El rastreador creo que lo puse yo."_

Toma le acarició la mejilla a la mujer y se acercó a su oído:

_"__Hoy es el primer día de misión. No estés nerviosa."_

El mismo día por la tarde, fue la primera misión de combate para el escuadrón de Bardock, que por cierto fue genial, menos para Gine que era un torpedo a la hora de lanzar ataques Ki y continuamente recibía regañinas por parte de Bardock. Nadie en el equipo sabía sobre la existencia de una relación amorosa entre Toma y Gine, ni siquiera Bardock el mejor amigo de Toma.

* * *

**Dos meses después de su primer encuentro… Una mañana.**

Pasaron ya dos meses desde que Gine llegó e se instaló en el hogar de Toma (con su permiso claro).

_"__¿Qué haces Toma? Te veo tan ocupado en eso."_ Gine se acercó a él y le abrazó desde atrás.

El joven, sin girarse, se ruborizó al tener la mujer abrazada a su espalda.

Gine no dijo nada. Se abrazó aún más a él.

_"__Creo que puedo estar embarazada."_ Comentó ella en voz baja.

Toma quedó en asombro, feliz por la noticia, se giró a encararla.

_"__¿Al final no tomaste el veneno abortivo?"_ Dijo el chico ilusionado, ella reúso con la cabeza y le abrazó de la emoción.

_"__¡Toma!"_ Era la sabia Roi, bueno ahora la supuesta suegra de Gine. "¿¡Era tu prometida y aun no me comentaste nada!?" Roi fijó la vista en Gine.

_"__Creo que estoy de 2 meses, señora." _La mujer abrió los ojos como platillos. Se acercó y le tocó el vientre.

_"__¿Mañana tenéis que ir en combate?"_

_"__Tengo."_ Dijo Toma sorprendiendo a Gine. _"__Pedi una baja temporal para ti, Gine." _

A nuestra protagonista no pereció gustarle la cosa. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, puede que ella necesitara un descanso. Últimamente sentía fuertes dolores en el vientre.

* * *

**Más tarde, de noche.**

La pareja estaba acostada en la cama, ambos abrazados.

_"__Volveré en 3 días." _

Gine le besó el pecho. _"Echo de menos a mi padre, iré con él y le notificaré mi embarazo." _

Toma le acarició la frente. _"Se prudente, no vaya a volverse loco de la noticia."_ Gine río, aunque la idea no era fuera de la realidad.

Esa noche no hubo pasión.

* * *

**Días más tarde.**

El padre de Gine estaba neurótico, por no decir otra cosa. No confiaba en Toma (no lo conocía del todo), además su bella flor, su niña se había ido con un tipo que ni siquiera conoce de un año.  
Ya el sermón que le montó a Gine la semana pasada le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

* * *

**Días antes, día del encuentro padre e hija.**

_"¡Gine éstas loca! ¡¿No le conoces y te vas con él?! Tonta."_

Gine estaba sentada en una silla en frente de su padre, no le miraba, tenía la vista puesta en el exterior de la ventana a su derecha.

_"¿¡Me escuchas!?"_

Gine seguía sin decir nada, miraba siempre hacía la ventana.  
El padre pegó un golpe en la mesa, asustándola.

_"¿¡Qué rayos quieres papá!?"_

El padre quedó sorprendido.

Gine se alzó y se marchó hacia su nuevo hogar. No quiso decirle que iba a darle un nieto muy pronto.

_"Gine ten cuidado."_ Fue lo que dijo el padre cuando ella se iba.

Gine alcanzó a oírle pero no dijo nada.

Toma esperaba a Gine en casa, estaba nervioso no solo por la hora tardía que era sino más bien por la aceptación de la relación por parte de su padre.

Pasaron otros dos meses, la barriga de Gine era cada vez más prominente y la gente de sus alrededores lo notaba.

_"¿Estas embarazada?"_ eran los comentarios que le llegaban a la chica día tras día.

El padre del bebé, Toma, estaba cada vez más ilusionado con el tema de la paternidad. Dudaba si contarlo a Bardock, pero sería innecesario, ya se había enterado por Celypar. Gine se lo contó.

_"¿¡Eh papi, no me dijiste nada?! Cabrón."_

Toma se sorprendió, las noticias vuelan.

_"Emm, bueno, sí voy a ser padre."_ Admitió.

_"Qué bueno, espero que no sea un calzonazos como su madre... Ni siquiera sabe lanzar ataques ki."_ Bardock comenzó a reír. Estaba ebrio, como casi todas las veces que salía con Toma a charlar.

_"Modera tus comentarios, Bardock."_ De repente cesó de reír. _"Aunque seas mi amigo no voy a dejar que insultes a Gine. Es la madre de mi hijo te guste o no."_

__Bardock agarró una botella, era de un licor símil al wiski terrestre. Bebió.

_"Yo. Yo siempre pensé que te fornicarias a Celypar. Ella es una mujer hecha y derecha."  
_Volvió a tomar un trago.

_"Marica."_

Toma notaba que Bardock quería pelea, pero él siendo más sensato y diplomático se despidió y se fue en seguida.  
No quería por una estupidez enterrar para siempre su amistad con Bardock.

* * *

**De mientras Toma volvía a casa Gine...**

_"Que grande esta esto... Y aún tiene que crecer más..."_ suspiraba adolorida. En el vientre le dio una pequeña punzada.

_"Me voy a echar hasta que él vuelva."_

__Y se fue a reposar en la habitación donde ambos compartían.

* * *

**Media hora después.**

_"He vuelto. ¿Gine?"_ El hombre se extrañó al no verla en la sala.

Subió a la planta superior, fue a revisar en la recámara y allí estaba. Dormida.

_"Qué bonita es. ¡Uh! ¡Qué grande esta el niño!"_ susurraba mientras acariciaba la barriga de la chica.  
_"Fijo que va ser un feroz Sayiajin."_

__Sé quito la ropa hasta con solo quedar en calzones. Se echó junto con ella, abrazándola y después durmiéndose en el regazo de Gine.

Ahora que la parejita lindísima está durmiendo (¡Que dulces!) volvamos con el padre de Gine.

* * *

**En un lugar no muy lejano...**

_"¡EH! Roi."_

La aludida se giró y detuvo su paso.

_"¿Bada como éstas?"_

El hombre se comenzó a acercar.

_"Bien, bien pero... ¿¡Tu hijo embarazó a Gine!? Dime que es falso, Bardock me lo contó ayer."_

La mujer puso cara de sorpresa, no sabía que Bada era el padre de Gine.

_"Bueno... Si es cierto."_

La mujer intentaba ser dulce, conocía a Bada (hace un tiempo fueron compañeros de escuadrón) y sabía que iba a agarrar un berrinche bien grande.

Bada quedó de piedra. No creía las palabras salidas de la boca de un borracho. Pero Roi, ella era de confiar.

_"Entonces... Familia."_  
Bada parecía disgustado por la noticia.

_"Bada, no te angusties. Mi hijo es un buen chico, sabe tratar bien las mujeres. No es como los demás." _  
La mujer trataba de dar seguridad.

_"¿Puedo visitar a mi hija? La última vez se fue de casa enojada conmigo."_

La mujer agarró al hombre por un brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

_"Claro bobo."_

* * *

**Casa de Roi.**

Gine y Toma seguían durmiendo abrazados.

No sabían lo que se les venía encima...

_"Gine, despierta. Soy papá."_

* * *

**Pasó el tiempo.**

_"Bebé no llores más. Mamá está aquí, contigo."_

Los llantos del bebé recién nacido eran incesables.

_"Hija, ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?"_

Gine volteó a ver a su padre, sonrió.

_"Raditz, como mi hermano mayor."_

Raditz era el hermano mayor de Gine, murió tiempo atrás en un combate.

_"Bien hija, me alegra que le recuerdes. Era un gran combatiente." _Su voz tenía un trazo de mentira.

Gine bajó la vista hacia la criatura dormida, el nombre de Raditz mágicamente lo calmó.

_"Se parece muchísimo a él, su cabello largo y encrespado. Pero el rostro… no se parece a nadie de la familia."_

El recién abuelo se acercó a su hija, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

_"Es cierto. No se parece en nada a Toma... ¿No sospechará de ti cuando lo vea?"_

El rostro de Gine se tornó confuso.

_"¿Cómo dices papá? ¿Insinúas que él pueda dudar de su paternidad?"_

El padre se alzó, quedó enfrente de ella.

_"Yo mismo dudé si Raditz, tu hermano, era hijo mío. Conociendo a tu madre."_

Gine poso el bebé en una cuna de madera cerca de su cama. Intentó alzarse pero no pudo, el parto de ayer la debilitó.

_"Maldita sea papá deja de ser tan frío y abrázame. ¡Dime que me quieres! ¡Nunca lo has hecho!"_

La hija parecía disgustada, con razón. Si el padre de Gine dudó con Raditz, con ella también, puede que no la consideraría como hija.

_"Es de débiles. Como tú. Me enfermaste con tu debilidad durante muchos años."_

Gine estaba a muy poquito de explotar a llorar. Las palabras del padre le eran muy hirientes.

_"Tengo más hijos con otra mujer. Ahora me iré con ellos y me olvidaré de ti. Y la puta de tu madre un día será clavada por un hombre que sea agresivo y violento que seguramente la acabé matando. Ahora olvídate de mí, escoria."_

El hombre salió decidido sin despedirse de ella.

Nuestra estrella vio cómo su vida, en cuestión de segundos, se iba al garete. Tantos años de secretos y mentiras. Ya no podía más, pero no iba a llorar. Ese día no, Raditz había nacido, en teoría debería estar encantada de la vida. Aunque le fuese costoso, se forzaría a entrar en la felicidad.

Con todas sus fuerzas se fue a asomar a la ventana, la única ventana del lugar.

Desde allí podía ver como su padre se alejaba por el extenso callejón, marchaba con un paso ligero y rápido.

Parecía propiamente que se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

_"Maldición. Como ese cabrón meta mierda en la cabeza de Toma... Estoy en un apuro. No es mi padre, es un monstruo."_

La anciana Roi entró en la habitación sorprendiendo a la chica.

_"Oí todo. Se pasó de la raya contigo, hija."_

Gine hizo una mueca de cansancio.

_"Mi padre es un hipócrita, siempre dijo que era un buen padre y tal enfrente de los demás. Y para colmo Raditz, no se parece nada a Toma."_

La anciana fue acercándose lentamente.

_"Claro, sé el por qué."_

Gine se acercó rápidamente, como si las energías hubieran vuelto, a Roi. Clavó su mirada en la de la mujer.

_"Dime, ¿Por qué?"_

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Les gustó este segundo capítulo?**

**Me da lástima hacer sufrir a Gine de esta forma . **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **

De paso doy las gracias a **_Mokey D. darco _**y a **_Ania Sorian 82 _**por sus reviews :)

PUBLICADO EL 2 DE MAYO DE 2015


	3. EL MEDIO TSUFUR

CAPÍTULO 3: EL MEDIO TSUFUR

* * *

La tensión de Gine era cada vez más grande. Se sentía engañada, no solo por la "traición" de su padre, ahora ni tan solo sabía quién rayos era el padre de su hijo. Ya no podía esperar más, ahora estaba sola y debía hacer las cosas por si sola.

_"¿¡Dime, explícate de una vez!?"_ La pura curiosidad era notable en el habla de la chica.

_"Bueno...el padre no es Toma... Lo siguiente te va a doler." _

Gine sintió correr la sangre fría.

_"¿C...cómo? ¡Pero si Toma fue mi primer hombre!" _

La anciana asintió.

_"Sí, pero casualmente él es estéril." _

El rostro de Gine se tornó confuso. Respiró hondamente.

_"¿Y cómo es qué creyó que fue él en embarazarme? Le va no le sentar muy bien esto. ¡Además ni me contó eso!" _Gine estaba indignada con Toma, en una pareja todo se cuenta. (A no ser que tu tengas un "amigito/a")

Roi la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, su rostro ya no era simpatizante. Gine con la otra mano se libró del agarre.

_"Vete, vete con el padre del niño... fue, ¡fue Bardock quien te embarazó! ¡La gente te mirará mal! Tu reputación se hará mierda. No quiero que te vean mal, eres sensible." _

Gine hizo una mueca como: "¿En serio?" En un momento u otro estaba por estallar. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

_"¡¿Me violó?! ¿¡No hicieron nada hijos de puta!?" _

_"Podría decirse que sí, estabas dormida. Estaba ebrio y se coló en la casa, te vio y se ve que le gustaste... No hicimos nada porque se puso violento y tiene un poder de pelea elevado. Nos hubiese matado." _

Nuestra protagonista apretó los puños. Sentía enojo mezclado con impotencia. No iba a continuar, acabaría en pelea.

_"Me iré. Gracias por todo vieja."_

* * *

**Día siguiente.**

La chica pasó la noche en la calle. Oía la gente en sus cálidos hogares haciendo juerga, riendo etc. No iba a llorar, ni a entristecerse. Su hijo le daba calor suficiente para brindarle tranquilidad y sueño. Llegó la mañana con el sol naciente.

Gine se había quedado sin casa, padre, pareja. Pero tenía una cosa, Raditz. Esa ricura le daba cierta voluntad de continuar luchando por algo.

Tenía que hacer alguna cosa al respecto, y ya sabía el qué. Ir a hacer una "visita" al bastardo del padre de su hijo.

Estaba decidida, no se iba a dejar aplastar más como un insecto. No pretendía dejar a su pequeño sin hogar y comida, y sí sabía que tenía que estar con el padre por muy bastardo que fuera. Todo sea por Raditz.

Yo no sé tú pero el temita se está poniendo algo feo... Pobre Gine.

* * *

**2 horas más tarde. Supuesta casa del capitán, Bardock.**

Gine llegó enfrente del tan ansiado "hogar". Tenía brillo especial en los ojos y con mucha seguridad:

_"¡Bardock!" _

El aludido se asomó, desde el interior de la vivienda, a la ventana. Vio una mujer con un paquete envuelto enfrente de su casa.

_"EH... ¿Quién llama? ¿Qué cojones quieres mujer?" _

_"Tan dulce como siempre... capitán."_ Gine dijo tono irónico.

La puerta se abrió y seguido el señorito salió.

_"¡Vete con Toma! ¡Déjame descansar! Pesada." _

Gine le mostró el paquete envuelto, ¡Sorpresa! Un bebé.

_"No jodas, te dejó. Y ahora vienes a mí. Vas equivocada." _

_"Es tu hijo. Me violaste justo el día que conocí a Toma y me hospedó." _

El hombre se hizo el loco.

_"¿¡Qué diablos dices!? Ni siquiera me atraes." _

_"¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Cerdo! Lo hiciste ebrio estando yo dormida. Mira, tu hijo."_ Le mostró una vez más el pequeño. De pasó aprovechó y le arreó un guantazo.

_"¡Grrgh! Va a ser un total infierno... Pasa y lo hablamos."_

La gente de los alrededores chismoteaba sobre la escena.

_"¡Qué miran!"_ Bardock evidenciaba su sorprendente vergüenza. Él nunca se avergonzaba por nada.

* * *

**Un mes después.**

Gine ya vivía junto con Bardock como pusieron en acuerdo, aunque sus relaciones no pasaban a más de las cordiales y de convivencia.

Ambos estaban enfadados y a la vez confusos, sobretodo Bardock... Comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente a ratos por Gine y su hijo pequeño. Se sentía extraño desde que esta llegó.

* * *

**Flashback. Hace dos semanas.**

_"La gente comenzará a sospechar... Acéptame, no mejor aún, acepta de una vez a Raditz, tu hijo."_

Bardock agarró al niño en brazos. _"Análisis de sangre y le aceptaré como tal. Y puede que a ti también, eres su madre. Y si no es así te echaré a la calle zorra."_ Contestó autoritario mientras observaba al pequeño dormir en sus musculados brazos.

_"Serás insolente, maleducado y... y..."_ fue interrumpida.

_"Está durmiendo. No grites. Odio sus llantos."_

* * *

**Algún tiempo después.**

_"Positivo."_ Dijo un doctor a Bardock. _"Este son duda es su hijo. Comparten la mitad del patrón genético."_

No había duda alguna era su hijo. Lo aceptaría, pero a Gine... No estaba obligado a hacerlo. Pero ella le daba cierta "lástima" (sí seguro...) y la dejó instalarse en su casa con el bebé. Pero no habría nada más allá de la convivencia.

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

_"Ya hace un mes que estas aquí." _

Bardock dejó caer el comentario en el aire.

_"Sí. Preparé tu comida." _

Eran filetes de carne asada con hojas comestibles. El olor de la carne flotaba por todo el hogar, era delicioso. Gine puso el plato en la mesa donde Bardock esperaba impaciente la comida. El niño estaba dormido en su cunita. (¡Oh, hermoso!)

_"¿Sabes? Toma y Celypar vendrán está noche." _

Gine se sorprendió... Toma aún (ya era el mejor amigo de Bardock) pero ¿Celypar? No deseaba ver aun a Toma, lo que pasó el mismo día en que ella fue encararse a Bardock... No fue muy bonito.

* * *

**Flashback.**

_"__Me decepcionaste."_ Dijo Gine ofendida, herida, enojada, molesta, muchas emociones negativas juntas.

_"__No, no Gine quédate."_ Toma intentaba convencerla a que se quedase.

Y ¡Plas! Gine le arreó un fuerte puñetazo en toda la mandíbula, el hombre se quedó sin habla. _"Me iré. No me busques." _

Gine agarró a su hijo y se largó de la casa dejando atrás los 9 meses de convivencia con su exnovio Toma. El hombre estuvo afectado unos días pero rápidamente encontró una sustituta, Celypar.

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

_"¿Y bien? ¿Te va agarrar algo si viene su novia?"_ Bardock comenzó a reírse.

Ahora lo entendió todo.

_"¿Por qué me debería molestar? La encontró rápido. No estoy celosa, estoy contigo."_ Le guiño el ojo.

Bardock se jodió con esa respuesta inesperada.

_"¿Estás conmigo? Ja ja no seas mema." _

Gine se acercó a Bardock por detrás, le abrazo por el cuello.

_"¿Seguro?"_ Le susurró en el oído.

Bardock se sonrojó. No podía controlar esa emoción.

_"Aléjate zorra." _Gritó. Con el codo le propino un golpe en el pecho.

Él no podía demostrar alguna debilidad por ella. No era de Saiyajin.

_"Me contagias con tus sentimentalismos." _

Gine se apartó ofendida. A ella le comenzaba gustar de alguna forma ese hombre.

_"¿Por qué todos dicen eso? ¿Soy una epidemia? Vete al carajo Bardock." _

Gine salió corriendo por la puerta de entrada, lloraba en su interior, no pensaba volver hasta el día siguiente. Bardock no la detuvo, se quedó quieto mirando la comida recién echa en su mesa. De repente se sintió… como… vacío. No se sentía él mismo, dentro de él invadía el sentimiento de remordimiento.

* * *

**Lejos del hogar de Bardock.**

_"No, no, no, ¡No! ¿Otra vez? Todos se alejan de mí en cuanto me dicen eso de "me contagias". Diablos no puede pasar otra vez..." _

Sin saberlo llegó al final del límite preestablecido por los Sayiajin y Tsufurujin. Ahora estaba en territorio Tsufur.

_"Qué raro... La ciudad... ¡Esta ya no es mi ciudad! ¡Mierda!"_

Pronto Gine comenzó a oír sonidos electrónicos cerca de ella. Comenzó a sentir un miedo paralizante.

_"__¡Mono asqueroso! ¡Lárgate!" _Un niño, muy bajo en estatura, pelo color platino y ojos negros le apuntaba con una pistola electrónica de fabricación Tsufur.

_"__Mataron a mi mamá." _El niño comenzó a llorar. _"Yo le quería."_

Gine enternecida por la escena decidió acercarse a la criatura poco a poco. En niño leyó sus intenciones se alejó a una significativa distancia de ella y se puso a la defensiva. Volvió a apuntarla.

_"__No vengo a hacerte daño, de verdad… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" _

_"__Isco." _Respondió él, aun desconfiaba del "ser extraño".

Gine sonrió agradablemente. Volvió a intentar acercarse a Isco, esta vez el niño no se alejó. Ella se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con el niño.

_"__Vuelve con tu padre. Puede que te esté buscando…"_ Sugirió Gine con una simpática sonrisa.

El rostro del niño mostró tristeza. Soledad.

_"__Yo no tengo… no tengo papá. Él es Sayiajin y se fue."_

La joven madre se sorprendió.

"¿Eres híbrido? Wow." No salía de su asombro.

No era costumbre de ambas razas mezclarse entre ellos. Al principio pensó en que era un Tsufur puro por el hecho de no tener cola y tener el cabello de color platino.

El niño desechó su arma electrónica. Se abrazó a Gine. Ese acto enterneció aún más a la muchacha. Ya no dudaba de que él niño le pudiese atacar.

_"__No sé qué es eso. ¿Podrías ser mi mamá? Me siento muy solo." _

_"__Pobre niño. No sé qué responder. Yo no puedo ser su madre, todos odian a los híbridos y más aún si son Tsufurs. Y Raditz me espera. Me da pena… espera... Ya sé…"_ Diálogos interiores de Gine.

El niño le miraba fijamente, con suma atención. Isco se sentía solo, abandonado.

Vivía en las calles de esa enorme ciudad, subsistía de los restos de basura que encontraba. Los Tsufurs lo refutaron, decían que era un mal ejemplo tan solo por tener la mitad de sangre Sayiajin.

Era un niño tierno, inteligente, pacifico pero con ánimos de lucha.

Desde el asesinato de su madre su forma de ser tuvo un cambio radical, el odio y la negatividad se hicieron con él. Muchos en la ciudad rumoreaban que pronto se iba a convertir en un salvaje e indomable Saiyajin y debía ser eliminado.

El niño nunca se atrevió a adentrarse en el mundo Sayiajin pero ya estaba harto de vivir como él vivía.

Veía a Gine como billete de entrada.

_"__Isco hablaremos con tu padre. A ver si te acepta." _En realidad Gine sabía que no iría tan bien como ella le había dicho… Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

_"__Muchas gracias Gine."_ Isco agradeció su preposición con una gran sonrisa.

Ese niño, siendo amable y demás, tenía esa típica mirada feroz y ardiente perteneciente al pueblo Sayian. Sin duda alguna él era medio Tsufur.

Gine se alzó, le agarró la mano al chiquillo y comenzó a retroceder por el camino de donde ella había llegado.

El peor de todo es que nuestra protagonista no sabía en qué gran lio se metía, se confió demasiado y siguió los impulsos "maternales" para ayudar a ese pobre niño huérfano, Isco.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Esperemos que sí :D**

**. Pobre Isco...**

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de **Mokey D. draco **y **EnterradoR.**


	4. INJUSTICIA

**CAPÍTULO 4: INJUSTICIA**

* * *

Gine caminaba por el callejón de vuelta a casa, agarrada de la mano de Isco. El niño estaba asustado, observaba como los Saiyajin viandantes hablaban. Hablaban en voz baja y reían maliciosamente cuando ellos pasaban enfrente de estos. No les quitaban ojo de encima.

Isco se fijó en un hombre corpulento, de tez morena café y cabellos encrespados de media melena que cubría gran parte de la mitad del rostro, se le hizo atractiva su armadura blanca con hombreras doradas. La capa de ese sujeto, blanca- grisácea, ondeaba a su caminar.

_"Hembra ¿En serio te dejaste fornicar por uno de esos enanos? Eres una vergüenza para el pueblo Saiyajin."_ El hombre misterioso los detuvo en cuanto se cruzó con la chica y el niño. _"Oh, creo que eso tiene solución."_ El hombre desconocido comenzaba a acosar con la mirada a Gine. _"Ven, ven... Te enseñaré."_ Ahora el sujeto empujó fuertemente a Isco. Gine fue a socorrerlo pero el hombre la agarró y cargó con ella. "Es hora que aprendas a que pueblo perteneces."

Gine creía saber a qué se refería... No quería ser una prisionera sometida a torturas. Isco estaba tumbado en el suelo arenoso, sangrando por la cabeza por el golpe.

_"¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTAMEEE! ¡Bardock! ¡Bardock!"_ Pegaba patadas y puños para poder escapar, pero no servía.

_"Soy un clase alta muchacha. Me estás haciendo cosquillas. Si deseas jugar ya tendrás tiempo con mis hombres."_ Dijo el secuestrador riendo. _"Ese tal... ¿Bardock? es un perdedor." _

_"¿Conoce a Bardock? ¿Será su... su capo?"_ Se cuestionó mentalmente la chica.

_"A ese niño... ¡EXTERMINENLO!"_ Ordenó el Sayian.

* * *

**Tiempo después. En la comisaria Saiyajin.**

_"¿¡Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo!? ¡He estado a muy poco de perder el puesto de capitán!"_ Es enojo en el hombre era más que evidente. _"¡Has sido acusada de desertora al pueblo Saiyajin! Pero recibiste el perdón, ¡G-R-A-C-I-A-S-A-M-I!"_

La chica estaba atemorizada, sabía que la había cagado bien hondo.

_"L...lo... lo siento, Bardock."_ Dijo ella en voz baja.

Un bofetón fue lo que recibió de "agradecimiento" por parte de él. _"No me molestes más de esta forma. Idiota."_ Quiso aparentar lo más indiferente a ella, en realidad momentos atrás estuvo muy preocupado. _"Vámonos, Toma y Celypar nos esperan. Están por llegar." _

Bardock la agarró por el brazo pero ella le detuvo.

_"¿Y el niño? ¿Está bien?"_

_"Esta en casa durmiendo."_

Gine negó con la cabeza ante la respuesta dada.

_"El que me acompañaba antes de que fuera arrestada."_

Bardock la miró con desconcierto.

_"¿¡De que hablas?! No había ningún niño. Sa, ¡Vámonos! Ya estoy bastante cabreado." _

Gine pensó que tal vez escapó, pero cuando lo vio por última vez allí, sangrante en el suelo, y además de que estaba inconsciente. Le daba pena, pobre niño desgraciado. En cierto modo estaba preocupada. No podía dejar de pensar en él.

* * *

**Zona rocosa de la ciudad.**

_"¡Giiiine!"_ Isco abrió los ojos, estaba exaltado. Había tenido una pesadilla de Gine siendo asesinada. Una mano desconocida le acarició la frente, era un hombre. El sujeto era enorme de aspecto descuidado, rupestre, sucio, tenía ropajes hechos con piel de animal. Sonreía continuamente al niño.

Para Isco esa sonrisa era desagradable.

_"¿¡Quién eres!? No me toques."_

El hombre agarró la muñeca del niño con el rabo. No hablaba, más bien, no sabía hablar. Hacía gestos y sonidos propios de animal.

_"Quita esa cosa peluda me da asco." _

El niño estaba cada vez más molesto.

El sujeto le mostró la mano, una seña como de espera. Con uno de su dedo índice de la mano comenzó a dibujar secuencias de alguna historia en el piso de tierra. Eran dibujos muy mal hechos, vaya como los que aquí en la tierra hacen los niños.

Se podía notar una mujer de muy baja estatura y un hombre sumamente alto abrazados -supuestamente era él- y una criatura pequeñísima dentro de una improvisada barriga de embarazo en la mujer.

Una vez terminado el dibujo el hombre comenzó a indicar la criatura del vientre.

La bombilla le iluminó las ideas a Isco.

_"¿Papá?"_ El niño no salía de su asombro.

El hombre ahora enroscó su cola en la cintura del pequeño. Lo abrazó. Eso lo confirmaba.

_"Mamá murió. La mataron los Saiyajin como tú." _

El hombre dejó de sonreír. Comenzó a gritar furioso, lleno de dolor, el pequeño seguía abrazado a su padre. Isco no quería llorar pero una lágrima salió, resbaló a lo largo de sus mejillitas blanquitas y cayó sobre el antebrazo del adulto. El adulto notó la lágrima, cesó de gritar.

_"Papá ella te quería, siempre mamá hablaba de ti. Eras su héroe." _

El niño se abrazó de nuevo fuertemente contra el pecho de su progenitor.

_"Mmmm.." _fue el sonido que el padre emitió a forma de respuesta.

_"¿Porque nunca viniste a buscarme, Papá?" _

El cuestionado miró fijamente al hijo.

_"Tssss...uuuu...f..u..r..ijin...". _

El niño captó el complejo mensaje.

_"¿Soy híbrido es eso, verdad?" _

El adulto comenzó a acariciar su rabo.

_"Mi hermano no sabía entonces que era ESTAR EMBARAZADA." _

Una mujer joven, vestida con la típica armadura blanca Sayiajin (Véanse Vegeta) apareció de la nada.

_"Tu madre esa Tsufur... Cuando le comentó sobre su embarazo... Mi hermano quedó indiferente. Él es analfabeto, no sabía en ese tiempo que significaba embarazo. Entonces ella se ofendió y se fue contigo dentro." _

El niño hizo mueca de confusión.

_"¿Mi mamá se ofendió porque mi papá no sabía que era el embarazo?" _

La mujer desconocida sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_"La indiferencia de él sobre la noticia. Debería ser eso." _

El hombre desenrollo su cola desde la cintura de su hijo.

* * *

**Casa de Bardock (y Gine).**

_"Toma y Celypar hoy no vendrán." _

Gine sonrió y se abrazó rápido al brazo de Bardock. El chico se sonrojó.

_"Mejor..." _Ella sonrío.

Gine se acercó "peligrosamente" a la zona labial de él. Actuando de reflejo Bardock se movió levemente hacia atrás.

_"Creo que Raditz hizo sus cositas... Jejeje... Mejor voy a darle un vistazo."_ Actuaba nervioso.

Gine hizo mueca de fastidio:

_"Otra oportunidad perdida..."_ Pensó.

_"Bardock me voy a hechar un rato en la cama."_

* * *

**Zona rocosa.**

_"Papá debo ir en búsqueda de Gine, mi mamá. Debo darle esta gema de cristal roja." _

El adulto examinó dicha cosa con curiosidad.

_"Es un amuleto Tsufurujin." _

La tía de Isco se acercó a su hermano. Comenzó a hablar con sonidos y gestos.

_"Desea acompañarte. Quiere casarse con esa mamá tuya."_

Isco comenzó a reír.

_"No ella ya tiene esposo y un bebé. Le pedí ser mi mamá solo hasta encontrarte. Y ya lo hice."_ Sonrió.

El papá igualmente insistió en acompañarlo. Sus instintos interiores le pedían buscar una madre para completar la familia de una vez.

_"Ven papá. Llévame en donde me agarraste inconsciente."_

* * *

**Casa de Bardock (y Gine).**

_"¡Isco!"_ Exclamó. Ese niño no le salía de la cabeza.

Miró en sus alrededores. Todo estaba obscuro, era de noche.

_"¿Bardock?"_ Preguntó ella. No obtuvo respuesta.

Paró la atención, oía voces en la planta inferior. No era ni Toma ni Celypar. Era...

_"¡Isco!"_ Exclamó Gine al reconocer la voz.

Bajó velozmente por las escaleras.

El niño iluminó los ojos en verla sana y en perfectas condiciones.

_"Gine, este es mi papá."_ El pequeño indicó el hombre.

_"Encantada."_ Gine sonrió.

_"Él no sabe hablar, pero no importa...Ten esto."_ El niño le dio una gema de cristal.

La chica la examinó. Le gustó.

_"Trae buena suerte. Guárdala." _

Isco se abrazó a ella.

_"Ahora me voy, mi tía me espera."_ Se despidió. Padre e hijo salieron del hogar.

_"Que gente más rara... Es la primera vez que veo un híbrido vivo."_ Refunfuño Bardock, le habían fastidiado la cena.

_"Es muy tierno. Me da igual, me gusta su rareza."_ Gine se abrazó a Bardock.

_"Me incomoda que me abraces." _Gruño él.

Sus labios se rozaron en un instante haciendo callar de una vez al chico, Gine pudo sentir el aire de Bardock saliente de los pulmones. Él hombre la atrajo más a su cintura. La besó, degustaba lentamente la saliva de esa mujer, era como un elixir pasional para él.

_"Es dulce."_ Comentó él después de terminar.

_"Eres raro. Me encantas." _

Bardock se aferró a la chica.

_"Raditz duerme." _

Claras eran las intenciones perversas de él.

_"Pervertido. Termina la cena."_ Gine guiño un ojo.

Él reusó con la cabeza.

Ambos sigilosamente accedieron a la habitación del piso superior.

Entró primero Gine y después Bardock cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

**Semanas después.**

Estaba en el mercado comprando comida. Frutas i carnes frescas lucían con gran esplendor y colorido.

_"¡GIINE! Isco fue capturado, y puede ser torturado hasta la muerte."_ Una mujer encapuchada, la tía del niño.

_"Descubrieron que es híbrido y se lo llevaron. Esta mañana." _

Gine dejó caer su compra.

_"Vamos a la comisaría... ¡Rápido!"_

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a correr dificultosamente entre la multitud presente.

_"¡Diablos! Esta gentada nos va a separar!"_ Pensamientos de Gine.

Y así fue. La tía de Isco quedó atrás. Gine llegó sola al lugar. Tenía miedo pero debía hacer algo, Isco era un buen niño.

Entró.

En el interior del lugar habían hombres charlando y riendo sobre cosas cochinas...

_"El otro día me tiré a una guarra." _

Decía uno.

_"¡EH! Allí viene una."_ Comentó otro al ver a Gine.

Hacía un calor insoportable para Gine, la muchacha debía caminar bajo las lujuriosas miradas de los "policías".

Y entonces...ella...

_"Rata de alcantarilla, eso es lo que eres escoria Tsufurujin."_

Gine reconoció la voz, súbitamente fue en ataque.

Isco atado con cadenas en cruz, su propio peso comenzaba a lastimarle las muñecas. Recibia puños, bastonazos, corriente… Toda clase de dolorosas torturas. Las paredes estaban teñidas de sangre seca, las cadenas oxidadas por el tiempo. Sí Isco llegase a cortarse podría infectarse de tuétano, enfermedad mortal presente en los metales oxidados.

Pero lo más macabro de todo… Era Bada, el padre de Gine, quien se encargaba y disfrutaba torturar al indefenso y amable niño pequeño.

_"__¡PAAAAPPAAAAA!"_ Gine se abalanzó en contra de su ex progenitor.

Una batalla estaba por empezar, Isco como el único espectador rezaba al espíritu de su difunta madre para que pudiera darle alguna fuerza y ayudarla a derrotar ese monstruo.

_"__Cobarde, es tan solo un niño. Qué más da sea hibrido o no."_ Gine estaba posicionada en defensa.

_"__El honor Sayiajin. Eso es lo fundamental." Respondió el ex padre con una sadica sonrisa." _Ese niño pagará con sangre el pecado de sus padres." Comenzó a reír enfermizamente.

"¡LOCO DESGRACIADO!"

* * *

**¿Será Gine capaz de vencer a su padre?**

**¿Reviews?**

Agradezco muchísimo a **_D. Mokey draco_** por sus reviews y además sigue esta historia desde el inicio :)


	5. LOS SUEÑOS

**CAPÍTULO 5: LOS SUEÑOS**

* * *

Padre e Hija, uno enfrente de otro. Intimidándose mutuamente con la mirada. Gine dio un paso, rápidamente Bada lanzó un ataque Ki. Ella lo esquivó, alcanzó a golpearle fuertemente en el rostro. El padre ofendido, su honor y orgullo Sayiajin fueron manchados, comenzó a golpear brutalmente la chica.

_"ZZZOOOORRRRAAAA"_ Este gritaba cuando golpeaba a su hija.

Gine comenzaba a sentirse enferma al perder sangre, el suelo a su alrededor manchado y el olor le hacía venir náuseas.

_"KIIIIRAAA"_ Gritó Isco al ver a su amiga moribunda.

Una luz roja comenzó a resplandecer fuertemente cegando la visión del agresor. Era el amuleto Tsufurujin.

Isco logró liberarse de su encadenamiento, una enorme fuerza interior le había nacido. Probablemente debería ser su parte de herencia Sayiajin.

Lleno de furia y de fuerza fue a atacar a Bada. Lo atravesó, intestinos, vísceras y sangre comenzaron a volar por los aires.

Murió al instante. El niño traumatizado por la escena se echó a llorar.

_"Soy una mala persona."_ El niño se auto tachaba de único e exclusivo culpable. Que de hecho no era así.

_"Isco. Fue él quien te torturó, lo merecía."_ Gine se acercó al niño sucio de sangre y lo abrazó, la chica lo abrazó con la cabeza fría. Era la sangre de su padre yacente muerto, allí, a su costado.

_"Pero, pero... ¡Era tu padre!"_ En niño lloriqueaba.

_"No. No lo era." _Respondió tajante._ "Vámonos."_ Sugirió.

Isco se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de Gine. "¿Ella no amaba a su padre?" Se cuestionaba el pequeño.

_"¡Isco vámonos antes de que nos vean así!"_ Ordenó ella con cierta preocupación.

Gine y el niño salieron de la comisaría como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado.

_"Gine... ¿Ahora que va a pasar? Maté a una persona."_ El niño no estaba tranquilo, su naturaleza Tsufur le repudiaba en la mente cada instante del acto anterior.

_"Buscarán al asesino... Pero no le encontraran."_ Gine estaba sumamente decidida y segura de sus palabras. _"No permitiré que te encuentren."_ Adjuntó luego.

El pequeño la miró fijamente con cierta chispa de admiración, después de su ya difunta madre Gine venía a ser la mejor.

_"Lo siento. Soy un mete patas..."_ Isco sabía que estaba como "obligando" a la chica a hacer todo eso. Gine sentía como deber ayudarle, se le podría llamar "instinto maternal".

* * *

**Zona rocosa. Casa del Padre de Isco.**

_"Padre, Tía... Ni se imaginan que ocurrió."_ El niño tenía ganas de explicar los hechos para buscar apoyo emocional.

El padre miraba con deseo a la bien llegada hembra. El adulto comenzó a sentir un incremento de su calor corpóreo, tenía de repente un deseo sexual ante ella. Además... Su "esposo" no estaba en los alrededores. La astuta tía de Isco intuyó los pensamientos de su hermano.

_"Ella no."_ Le prohibió. El adulto se resignó, por el momento.

_"Isco será mejor que te bañes, hueles mal, a sangre."_ La Tía se giró a ver su sobrino. _"Hasta luego Gine."_

El padre aprovechó la ausencia de todos para acercarse lentamente a Gine. Primero le enroscó la cola en el cuello y agarró la de ella, inmovilizándola, símbolo de dominio.

La chica no podía gritar debido al agarre, sintió unas manos enormes tocar sus pechos para luego bajar hasta la cintura y comenzar a retirar las prendas inferiores. Él tenía todo preparado para iniciar con el coito, pero...

"Mi amor no lo hagas." Una voz conocida resonó en la cabeza hueca del adulto. Liberó a la muchacha y se fue así sin más.

"Los Sayiajin rupestres son muy salvajes." Gine comenzó a colocar de nuevo su falda. "Ya sé a quién le pueda gustar."

* * *

**Cerca de la ex casa de Gine (la de Bada).**

"Mi, te encontré una pareja. No sé si te pueda agradar." Mi era una de las mejores amigas de Gine. Era prácticamente vecinas de casa, hasta que Gine se apuntó al escuadrón y peleó con su padre, ahora muerto.

_"Quiero conocerle. Tengo curiosidad, me siento tan sola… Todos me rechazan por ser gentil."_ La chica parecía dispuesta a aceptar su cita a ciegas.

* * *

**Una semana después.**

_"Sabes Gine... Creo que ya estoy embarazada de él. ¡Y su hijo es encantador!"_ Gine abrió los ojos como platillos.

_"Pero... ¡SI APENAS DE CONOCEN!"_ No salía de su asombro.

La amiga río.

_"Las cosas van rápido, jejeje... Me mordió el cuello mira ..."_ Le mostró la mordedura. _"¡Ya soy su esposa!"_

Nuestra protagonista no compartía el mismo entusiasmo. Sabía que nadie quería juntarse con Mi pese a que era una bella mujer. Ahora, creía que podía estar segura de que Mi sería feliz con Isco y el padre.

Pero Isco... él niño pensaba diferente.

_"Gine no paran de hacer el amor. Cada día, cada noche."_ Gine petó de la risa, el niño se ofendió. _"Uno no puede dormir con su bulla."_

Ella paró de reír.

_"Sí así es. Te compadezco. Mi madre y mi padre también lo hacían seguido en épocas de reproducción."_ Volvió a reír.

_"¡¿Cómo rayos te da risa?! Desde el primer día que les presentaste no paran."_ Se quejaba él indignado y con un tono dulce.

Gine le acarició el cabello.

"Ven a casa de tu tía por un tiempo. Cuando Mi dé a luz volverás con ellos y con tu nuevo hermano/a. Seguramente dejarán de hacerlo por un tiempo."

_"__¿Seguro?"_ Isco dudaba si su tía quería hospedarle en su hogar.

Gine asintió con una sonrisa intachable, pretendía dar seguridad.

_"__Tan solo pregúntale. Te aseguro que no dudará ni un segundo en aceptar. Mañana si no te veo aquí ya iré en casa de tu tía." _Los ojos del pequeño mostraban destellos de ilusión.

* * *

**Un poco más tarde en la misma casa…**

_"__¿Tía puedo irme a vivir contigo hasta que Mi dé a luz a mi hermanito?"_ Isco mostraba una tiernísima cara de ruego. _"No me dejan dormir."_ La tía río.

_"__¡Claro pequeño! Esta misma noche te vienes. Le diré a tu padre." _La felicidad interior de Isco iba en incrementando, tenía una ilusión enorme de irse a vivir con su misteriosa tía.

El padre de Isco no dio pega alguna en dejar ir a su hijo con su hermana, en el fondo, le daba pena distanciarse de su retoño, pero así podría disfrutar más libremente con su nueva esposa y no limitarse por su presencia.

* * *

**Día siguiente. Casa de Bardock (y Gine)**

La pareja se había apenas despertado, ambos estaban en la cama.

_"__Bardock no vayas a hacerle nada al padre de Isco…"_ Gine estaba arrepentida de haberle finalmente contado lo de su casi violación.

_"__Gine esta noche haremos el ritual de matrimonio. Así dejaran de pretenderte."_ Ella se sonrojó, al igual que Bardock. _"¡Olvídalo, no dije nada! No me gustas."_

Gine sonrío con mueca de incredibilidad.

_"__Sí, sí ahora disimula…"_ Ella se abrazó rápidamente a Bardock, así dejándole los pechos a la altura del rostro de él. Gine si esperar movimiento alguno, el implanto su rostro en el medio de los senos y comenzó a moverse de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.

_"__Que confortables son."_ Susurró. Ella estaba roja como un tomate. _"Creo que el ritual se va a realizar antes de lo previsto."_ Concluyó seductoramente antes de comerse a besos los senos de ella.

_"__Tienes una enorme fijación con mis senos… __¡Ay!"_ Bardock le mordió un pezón. _"__¡TENGOO QUE IR A VER A ISCOOO!"_ Ella exclamó liberándose de un empujón del pegajoso de Bardock. El hombre, atónito, quedo incrustado en el muro de la habitación.

_"__¡Ese niño me tiene hasta las pelotas! Te recuerdo que Raditz es tu hijo, y no siempre puedo estar pendiente de él. Yo voy a misiones de conquista y llego cansado a casa."_ Refunfuñaba él aun clavado en el hueco creado del impacto.

Gine frunció el ceño.

_"__Ghrrrhg… ¡Pues si tanto te molesta hoy iré con Raditz!" _El hombre vencido le giró el rostro, molesto.

La mujer había ganado la pelea premarital. O al menos eso ella creía.

_"__Desde hace meses que cuido exclusivamente de Raditz, mientras tú te la pasas con ese violador y el híbrido ese. Tú en cambio no me quieres dar nada como recompensa._" Gine comprendió que estaba siendo injusta con él, además fue Bardock a darle casa.

Bardock se posicionó en el agujero de la puerta, dándole las espaldas a ella.

_"__La semana pasada llegué de una misión cansadísimo y lo primero que hice fue cambiarle el pañal al niño. ¡¿No te jode?! ¡No haces nada! ¡Ni tan solo ya cocinas! Y a mí se me da fatal, y lo sabes."_ Bardock estaba sumamente enojado, en otra parte, Gine se le estaba comiendo la vergüenza por los pies.

_"__¿¡Como rayos fui tan imbécil con él?! Pocos hombres ayudan en las faenas de casa…" _Reflexionaba ella.

_"__Isco puede esperar…"_ Dijo ella ahora resentida por las palabras de él.

Él se volteó a verla.

_"__No Gine. Se acabó. Más tarde nos vemos, chao."_ Ella irrumpió a llorar silenciosamente mientras él bajaba las escaleras.

_"__¡Hoy me quedaré a casa! Lo siento Isco, pero también tengo una vida propia." _Ella se motivó.

**Mañana.**

_"__Mi pequeño Raditz come un poco de papilla."_

**Mediodía. **

_"__Limpiaré esta mugre incrustada en las ventanas."_

**Tarde.**

_"__Qué aburrido es estar en casa sin nadie. Raditz se pasa todo el santo día durmiendo… Quiero que ya llegue Bardock."_

**Noche.**

_"__Bardock ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! ¿Bardock? ¡¿Bardock que haces?!"_

_Esa noche ambos realizaron el ritual de matrimonio. Ahora Gine tendría un enorme mordisco en el cuello por parte de él y Bardock otro por parte de ella._

Sucesivamente fueron así las 2 últimas semanas. Un círculo monótono y aburrido. Gine tan solo se divertía cuando iba al mercado. Raditz crecía a un ritmo espeluznante al igual que su cabellera.

_"__Vas a ser un gigante de 2 metros."_ Gine admiraba a su retoño dormido en la cuna. _"Hoy soñé con que me caían los dientes…"_

_"__Gine, eso quiere decir que alguien conocido tuyo va a morir o vas a recibir una noticia de fallecimiento." _Bardock sabía el significado de algunos sueños. _"Los sueños son mensajes los cuales debes descifrar." _

"TOC, TOC." Se escuchó llamar en la puerta.

Gine fue a abrir.

_"__¿Isco? ¿Qué hac…"_ Fue interrumpida por el pequeño.

_"__¡Mataron a padre! ¡Y violaron a tía!"_ El niño lloraba, se abrazó a las piernas de ella.

_"__El sueño."_ Pensó ella. _"¿Y Mi? ¿Cómo está?"_ Preguntó alterada.

_"__Ella escapó a tiempo. Tía está embarazada y no quiere abortar, dice que con los genes de ese niño van a encontrar al asesino y vengará a padre." _Gine estaba tocada por la noticia.

_"__Pobre niño desgraciado, ahora su padre fue asesinado. Está solo… Bueno tiene a su tía." _Pensaba ella.

Gine hizo entrar en casa al pequeño.

_"__Voy a pedir a ayuda a una persona… ¡Vamos!"_

* * *

**Comisaria Sayiajin. **

_"__A ver si hay suerte… Venga todo va ir bien, Gine." _Ella se auto motivaba.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_¿Les gusto el capítulo?_**

**_¿Le ayudará ese personaje?_**

Agradezco muchísimo los cometarios de **_D. Mokey draco_** y de **_AZ (Guest)._**


	6. EL CULPABLE

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL CULPABLE**

Gine finalmente entró a la comisaría, ella pidió una audiencia con un tal Luen.

Luen aceptó la audiencia y Gine pasó a su despacho, obscuro y frío. Él la esperaba sentado enfrente de una enorme mesa de madera maciza y con dos sillas.

_"Luen por favor ayúdame."_ El Sayiajin en cuestión la miraba fijamente con fastidio, la chica le había interrumpido teniendo un momento íntimo.

Gine se sentó en una de las sillas, la derecha.

_"A cambio de una cosa."_ Propuso él.

_"¡¿A cambio de qué?!"_ Cuestionó Gine.

_"De un beso, en la boca. Tuyo."_ Gine abrió los ojos como platillos, vaya sorpresa.

_"...P...Pero... ¡Pero que rayos dices! No soy ninguna fulana, además, estoy casada."_ Le mostró la mordedura recién hecha en su cuello, aquí en la tierra vendría a ser el anillo matrimonial, solo que a diferencia del anillo la mordedura es para siempre.

_"Ven."_ Él se abalanzó a ella la agarró forzosamente del mentón y la besó. Fue un beso corto.

_"Ya me pagaste por los servicios."_ Dijo Luen al terminar el improvisado beso.

Gine quedó impresionada, no pensaba que la iba a besar así de sopetón.

_"Idiota."_ El hombre río del soso insulto que ella le mandó con cara de niña enfadada.

_"Desde que te capturé hace un tiempo con ese niño tuve el deseo de besarte y de más cosas. Pero me contento con eso."_ Guiño el ojo.

Gine frunció el ceño se alzó y golpeó la mesa, signo de protesta.

_"No intentes ligar conmigo ahora. ¡Además no soy ningún antojo tuyo! ... ¿¡Y bueno comenzamos con la audiencia!?"_

Ella se volvió a sentar, molesta, volvió a mirar fijamente al hombre.

Luen incomodado por la mirada se acomodó en la silla tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

_"Venga habla te escucho..."_ Inició con tono de fastidio en la voz.

Ella se acomodó poniendo los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Su rostro se tornó serio.

_"Esta mañana me notificaron de que un guerrero fue asesinado y una mujer violada, son amigos míos."_ Ella no quiso decir que Isco seguía vivo, por su seguridad. _"Todo eso la semana pasada."_ Concluyó.

Luen suspiró.

_"¿Y ahora quieres vengarte, no?" _

Gine negó con la cabeza.

_"La mujer violada era la hermana del fallecido. Ella es quién quiere vengarse. Y tan solo quiero ayudarle a hacerlo." _

Luen se alzó y se sentó en la mesa justo al costado de Gine.

_"Hazla venir mañana. Ahora vete, que me aburres." _

Gine se alzó inmediatamente ofendida saliendo por la puerta.

Luen se le quedó viendo como ella se marchaba. Con deseo.

_"Espera, ven aquí. Eso ven a mí. Toca aquí. Sigue. Muy bien, así me gusta."_ Fantaseaba el hombre con nuestra bella protagonista, sin darse cuenta un poco de baba le salía al exterior de la boca y su miembro se había puesto erecto.

* * *

**Fuera de la comisaría.**

_"Capullo."_ Apretó los dientes y puños. _"Menos mal que no le dije que mi esposo era Bardock. Es capaz de hacerle algo, me estuvo viendo de una forma lujuriosa durante toda la audiencia."_ Pensó sintiéndose incomoda al instante.

_"No creo que haga algo indebido conmigo."_ Pero justo instantes de haber pensado eso ella le vio como observaba desde la ventana camuflado, gracias, a la obscuridad de su despacho.

Despacho de Luen.

_"Un beso no me contenta para nada. Me gusta el sexo, eso es lo mejor de este mundo miserable. Aparte del alcohol. -río-"_ Pensaba él con mente cochina lo que le tenía planeado hacer a nuestra bella Gine.

* * *

**Casa de Bardock y Gine.**

_"Gine te demoraste mucho en llegar del mercado... ¿Pasó algo?"_ Bardock preguntó con un leve toque de preocupación y curiosidad.

_"No nada. El vendedor no estaba dispuesto a los trueques de algunos y tuve que esperar."_ Mintió, esta vez, consiguió que Bardock por primera vez le creyera en alguna mentira de las suyas.

_"Ah, de acuerdo... Me dijeron que anda suelto un ladrón que ataca a mujeres. Por eso pregun..."_ Bardock se calló inmediatamente, había demostrado una debilidad, un sentimiento de amor.

Gine se acercó al muchacho y le besó con sus labios carnosos durante un buen tiempo. Se comenzaron a comer a besos, literalmente.

* * *

**Día siguiente. Mañana. Despacho de Comisario Luen.**

El comisario esperaba, sentado, la llegada de su cliente.

_"Buenos días, supongo que Gine ayer te habló un poco de mi caso... Comisario Luen."_ El hombre se sintió alagado y maravilloso al haber escuchado "Comisario Luen".

_"Me dijo que estas embarazada también... De tu violador." _

Ella asintió con tristeza marcada en su rostro.

_"Así es."_ Dijo ella suavemente con una voz rota.

Luen comenzó a observarla de forma intimidante.

Se alzó y comenzó a rodear la mesa dando vueltas. Detuvo el pasó enfrente de la tía de Isco.

_"Debes pagarme, no hace falta que sea dinero."_ La tía asqueada por la terrorífica sonrisa de él dijo:

_"Eres muy poco sensible. No soy ninguna puta, ¡Diablos! ¡Me violaron! ¡Y tú lo que deseas es fornicarme aun sabiendo eso! Hijo de..."_ Se contuvo, no podía faltar el respeto ante una autoridad como esa, un comisario para los Sayiajin era como un rey, los insultos eran penados con tortura o muerte.

_"Quiero que me digas una cosa..."_ Esperó captar la atención de ella. _"¿Quién es el esposo de Gine?"_ Tenía tal obsesión con la muchacha que iba a pretender conocer el mínimo detalle de la vida de Gine.

La siempre sonrisa extraña incomodaba a cada instante a la interrogada.

_"¿Se casó?"_ Ella respondió un tono de sorpresa. Prefirió fingir a no saber nada a que poner en riesgo la vida personal de Gine.

_"Al Comisario Luen no se le miente, anda, yo sé que tú ya lo sabías." _

Ella se puso en pie encarando al hombre, desafiante como ella sola.

_"Entonces, ¡para que preguntas si lo sabes!" _

El hombre no pareció gustarle la respuesta. La agarró fuertemente del brazo.

_"Maleducada."_ Dijo él para después soltarla empujándola un poco y dirigiéndose a sentarse en su silla otra vez.

La mujer estaba asustada, temía que le hiciera algo.

Y Luen una vez sentado:

_"Vete malnacida. ¡Vete!"_ Dijo muy soberbio.

Ella hizo caso de sus palabras y se marchó, con un mal sabor de boca.

Tenía que ir a hablar con Gine, ese tipo no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos.

* * *

**Casa de Bardock y Gine.**

_"Gine tengo hambre."_ Dijo el marido apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Gine no había salido de la habitación en toda la mañana.

_"No me encuentro muy bien, hoy estoy menstruando. Agh"_ Se quejó, sentía un dolor constante, punzante, como si le estuvieran arrancando el vientre lentamente. Parecía que hasta tenía un poco de fiebre.

_"Odio las mujeres cuando mesturan, se vuelven locas."_ Pensó Bardock un poco disgustado.

El marido se acercó al costado de la cama viendo a su esposa cubierta de arriba abajo con una manta. Deseaba besarla, achucharla, darle caricias. Pero no podía, no era propio de Saiyajin.

_"No importa. Te traeré un poco de comida también."_ Se limitó solamente a decir.

Gine pensaba que recibiría algún abrazo en ese instante pero se desilusionó totalmente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y comenzó a llorar. Sabía que últimamente había sido muy egoísta con él pero... Bardock tampoco le demostraba amor, afecto. Parecía propiamente que evitase o se reprimirse a darle un beso, un abrazo o alguna señal afectuosa. No sabía si así era de frío con Raditz, deseaba que fuera distinto, un padre que adorase de verdad a su hijo.

Bardock se encontraba en la planta inferior, viendo a su retoño. Raditz, desde la cuna, veía fijamente a su padre, con una mirada imponente.

_"Bebé no me mires así. Quisiera yo besar a tu madre cada día."_ Pensaba el padre.

_"¡Me voy!"_ Avisó él al salir del hogar.

Gine seguía clausurada, por decisión propia, en su habitación. Se quedó dormida.

* * *

**2 horas después.**

Gine se despertó, abrió los ojos, escuchó pasos sigilosos en la planta inferior. Llena de curiosidad, se alzó, se encontraba un poco pachucha y con dificultad se puso a observar hacia a abajo con discreción.

Un sujeto estaba enfrente de la cuna de Raditz, le observaba.

_"Agh."_ Sé quejó Gine al venirle una punzada en el vientre.

El sujeto comenzó a subir directamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

_"¿¡Mataste a mi padre!? Eres mi media hermana Gine. Me llamo Evet."_ El hombre parecía un poco más grande de edad que ella. Era muy apuesto, rostro fino pero con mirada feroz. Piel morena y el cabello... ¡De la misma forma que Raditz!

Gine se asustó. Pero si era su hermano...perdón...medio hermano y tenía el mismo cabello que Raditz y la mirada propia del monstruo de su padre. Tenía un poco de confianza.

_"Al ver a tu hijo, supe que era tuyo. Es igual a mí." _

Gine sonrió ante el comentario, no sabía que decir.

_"Mi padre, nuestro padre nunca te explicó de mí y mis otros hermanos por un suceso que ocurrió poco después de mi nacimiento."_

* * *

**Historia explicada por Evet.**

Bada era un gran guerrero, era muy fuerte y despiadado. Nuestro abuelo Raydi le presionaba a casarse, ya que según él tener 27 años y no tener hijos e esposa no era normal.

Conoció a Salya, mi madre, con 24 años de edad, su noviazgo duró 11 años para después casarse. Mi madre me dio a luz muy poco tiempo después de casados.

Y aquí llegó tu madre, a padre le gustaba frecuentar mucho los bares y beber alcohol, al igual que padre. Un día ebrio concibió a tu hermano mayor, Raditz. Tu madre fue a reclamarle ayudas económicas, padre se las dio, a condición de que su romance fuera secreto. Y bueno supongo que te concibieron a ti mucho después.

Mi madre nunca se enteró hasta recientemente, después de la muerte de Bada, ella me ordenó irte a buscar.

* * *

**Fin de la breve historia por Evet.**

_"Cuanto echo de menos a mi hermano..."_ Pensó Gine apenada al recordar su muerte evitable.

Evet traía una bolsa con sigo, de ella, sacó una bola enorme de cristal (un diámetro de 15 cm).

_"Se usar la magia prohibida."_ Gine se sorprendió ante eso, aunque, pensaba que eran simples patrañas. Pero el chaval no se equivocaba.

_"Voy a hacerte una demostración, ¿Qué deseas saber?"_ Gine quedó unos instantes pensativa...

_"Quién fue el culpable de la violación de la tía y el asesinato del padre de Isco."_

La bola comenzó a brillar con destellos azules celestes.

Salió una imagen de un hombre enorme.

_"...C...¿Cómo?"_ La voz le temblaba. _"Es demasiado fuerte."_

* * *

**En esos mismos instantes. Comisaría Sayiajin, despacho de Luen.**

Una pareja de soldados entraron con fuerza al despacho, tenían a un sujeto encadenado por las muñecas y pies, la movilidad era restringida lo cual hacia pasos muy cortos y su caminar se hacía interminable.

_"Comisario encontramos al rufián que se atrevió a violar a la hija de Ouk, y también mató a su hijo salvaje." _

El prisionero interrumpió:

_"Me la sopla. Ellos habían dejado procrear a un bastardo... Ese niño híbrido."_ Se justificó el acusado con un tono de desprecio y asco máximo. Los ojos del Comisario se abrieron de sorpresa, Isco.

_"¿Sabes que vas a ser padre?"_ Comentó Luen con un tono burlesco.

El acusado comenzó a reír.

_"Saldrá bastardo como yo."_ Este terminó mirando agresivamente a Luen. _"Quiero verlo, si nace."_ Concluyó con una sonrisa sádica. Uno de los que sujetaba al tipo dio la señal de que era la "hora de irse" a la celda.

_"Avisaré a la víctima."_ Dijo un soldado, joven de 17 años.

El Comisario asintió y dijo:

_"Avísame a Gine, quiero que ella también venga. ¿Recuerdas quién es ella, verdad?"_ El chaval respondió "Sí." y fue corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes.

* * *

**Tiempo más tarde. Casa de Gine y Bardock.**

Evet estaba simpatizando con su hermana menor. A Gine le caía bien ese "desconocido" hermano, _"Ojalá le hubiese conocido antes"_ pensaba ella.

Estaban charlando sobre su padre, sus vivencias, sus peleas y guerras, etc.

Pero un "toc, toc." en la puerta rompió la conversación.

_"Por las leyes sagradas Saiyajin debes acompañarme hacia la comisaría o serás castigada en caso de negación."_ (Recordemos que ser Comisario era un cargo muy distintivo e importante en la sociedad Sayiajin, Luen sería el " juez" del asesino del padre de Isco. Faltar el respecto a la ley era una cosa muy grave.)

Evet dio una mirada de confusión. Buscaba respuesta en ella entre tanta confusión.

Gine aceptó ir en fin de evitar problemas futuros.

_"Cuida de Raditz, por favor."_ Rogó ella cuando salía de la casa. Evet se quedó con las ganas de saber que ocurría.

* * *

**Comisaría.**

_"Espera en esta sala."_ Le ordenaron.

Al llegar allí Gine se encontró con otra mujer, la tía de Isco.

_"Mi abortó su hijo, según ella no podía tener un hijo sin un padre. Escusas y más escusas."_

La tía de Isco miró con cierta tristeza a su acompañante. Gine le acarició los cabellos y dijo:

_"Tú serás una buena madre y..."_ Ella fue interrumpida.

_"Sé que ahora hay vida en mi interior, esta criatura no tiene la culpa de nada."_

Gine puso una mueca de cierta discrepancia.

_"Haz lo que quieras."_ Le regaló una amplia sonrisa. _"Ahora no le voy a soltar un rollo de sobre la violación... No quiero crear polémica ahora."_ Pensaba entre ella Gine.

_"Bueno creo que... debemos comenzar."_ Una voz grave y áspera apareció de la nada.

Las mujeres miraban atentamente a sus alrededores, presentían cierta amenaza. Ya de por si el lugar no ayudaba, era muy obscuro.

_"¿Ese hijo es mío?"_ Una mano tocó el hombro de la tía.

_"¡Comandante Lye!"_ Exclamó Gine al reconocer su voz tan característica.

Él encendió la luz, la tía le reconoció.

_"¡Es él! ¡Es él quién me violó!"_ Comenzó a exclamar la mujer encinta.

Lye miró desafiante a la mujer que tenía agarrada por el hombro.

_"Gine vete si no quieres morir...¡Vete!"_ Ordenó el psicópata sin voltearse.

Gine puso una mueca de fastidio.

_"Volveré a por ti Eina." _Dijo mostrando totalmente su seguridad en ella. _"Comandante le ruego que no le haga nada." _

Él asintió.

_"Solo quiero hablar con ella sobre esto."_ Indicó el vientre de la mujer.

Gine se marchó con preocupación constante, ese hombre tenía ciertos rumores espeluznantes como haber matado a sus padres, a sus abuelos y a su hermano mayor. De su familia tan solo sobrevivieron 2, él y su hermana. Nadie sabía si eran ciertos estos rumores o no.

_"¿Sabes que hizo mi abuelo con el hijo de mi tía?"_ Lye cuestionó, Eina no respondió.

_"Se lo arrancó del vientre, murieron ambos, hijo y madre. Yo hice lo mismo con mi familia, maté a todos menos a mi querida hermana, ella sabía cómo entretenerme." _

Eina comenzó a llorar. Lye puso la mano en el vientre.

_"Eres un psicópata inato."_ Susurró ella.

El hombre la abofeteó, el labio inferior de Eina comenzó a sangrar.

_"Te fugarás conmigo. Llevo años colado por ti, y me rechazaste. Me obligaste a hacer esto."_ Con un toque preciso y seco golpeó la nuca de ella. Eina quedó rápidamente inconsciente.

* * *

**En una de las tabernas de la ciudad.**

_"Luen."_ Gine agarró el hombro del aludido.

El Comisario estaba ebrio, se notaba por su aliento. Estaba junto a otros más comisarios que miraban con lujuria a la bien llegada.

_"Perra, ¿Deseas jugar con nosotros?"_ Todos los machos comenzaron a reír.

_"No."_ Respondió tajante. _"Hay problemas."_

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Les gustó este capítulo seis? **

**¿Qué destino le albergará a Eina junto con el desgraciado de Lye?**

¡Muchísimas gracias a **_D. Mokey draco_** por su review!

CAPÍTULO PUBLICADO EL 31 DE MAYO DE 2015


	7. SANGRE

**CAPITULO 7: SANGRE**

_"Verás..."_ El hombre ebrio la miró con desconcierto. _"Sabemos finalmente quién fue el culpable"_ El hombre se alzó, tambaleaba y perdía constantemente el equilibrio a causa del estado de ebriedad. Se puso a reír.

_"Diablos!"_ Gine le pegó un bofetón al hombre haciéndole caer. _"Esto es serio"_ Gritó Gine con rabia.

La sangre le hervía a Gine, odiaba que la gente fuera tan egoísta.

Los compañeros de Luen se alzaron y rodearon a la pobre mujer.

_"¿¡Cómo te atreves a faltar el respeto a un Comisario!? ¡M-O-C-O-S-A"_ Dijo uno de ellos amenazante. Los demás, incluso Luen, comenzaron a reír.

_"¿Sabes que toca ahora niña?"_ Uno de ellos la agarró por el brazo.

_"¡Sí, sí que lo haga ya!"_ Otro más insistía.

El hombre que la tenía agarrada le arrancó de cuajo la armadura dejándola solo en mallas, rápidamente ante las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres Gine comenzó a llorar. Quería escapar pero no podía, estaba en el centro de un corrillo de hombres llenos de malas intenciones.

_"No llores... No termina aquí"_ El hombre le susurró en el oído. De repente el tipo acabó por arrancarle toda la malla, ahora estaba desnuda ante todos, otras mujeres presentes en la taberna, sobretodo prostitutas, sentían cierta pena ajena por esa pobre muchacha.

Gine sentía que se iba a morir de un momento a otro, se sentía desvanecer. Sentía risas y tocamientos indiscretos. Pero alguien, milagrosamente, fue en su rescate:

_"Oigan cabrones"_ Una mujer alta, corpulenta con cabellos negros, largos y encrespados con mirada furiosa llamó la atención de los bárbaros. _"Váyanse a su casa a rascarse las pelotas... Ven acá chiquita."_ Rompió el corrillo de hombres como sin nada y rescató de alguna forma a Gine, de ese infierno.

_"Por ser comisarios se creen que pueden humillar a los demás. No te preocupes nadie sabrá que pasó hoy aquí"_ La mujer acarició la cabeza de la muchacha. _"Comisario, deme su capa azul"_ El hombre la miró con rabia. _"Ya sabes que puede pasar..."_ La mujer le amenazó, no paraba de mirar al hombre con desprecio.

El hombre rabioso, accedió y le extendió su preciada tela azul.

El cuerpo joven y desnudo de Gine pronto fue cubierto con la capa.

Los hombres, entre ellos Luen, comenzaron a abandonar la taberna. La diversión para ellos ya había llegado a su fin.

La mujer misteriosa se quedó junto con Gine. Nuestra muchacha estaba muy avergonzada, se sintió horrible. Un tremendo calvario. Estaba acurrucada, con la mirada vacía, en uno de los rincones de la barra.

_"Tuviste un mal trago hoy chiquita... ¿Tienes esposo?"_ La desconocida mujer la incitó a responder con la mirada.

Gine quedó en silencio un par de minutos, al fin se decantó por responder.

_"Sí... Bueno... Sí"_ Le costó decir, cierto es que habían hecho el ritual... ¿Pero aún se podía considerar como su esposa? La joven estaba hecha un lío.

_"No temas, conozco a Luen. Va a llevar este asunto con suma discreción. Además, le conviene"_

Gine volteó a ver quién era su heroína del día.

_"Yo ya le conocía de antes al comisario Luen. Le pedí unos servicios" _

La desconocida se sorprendió.

_"Soy Miare"_ se presentó.

_"Yo soy Gine"_ habló la otra.

Miare pareció tener más confianza con la joven, para ella revelar su nombre era algo difícil de hacer. Algo muy comprometedor, ¿Hasta personal?

_"La esposa de Luen tiene buenas influencias, podrían ocasionar al comisario ciertos problemillas. Ya la vez que se le acusó de infidelidad, ufff... Ni te cuento"_

Gine se agarró fuertemente a la capa.

_"Mi hijo debe tener hambre" _

Miare captó la indirecta, sabía que para Gine era la hora de partir.

_"Tengo ropa para darte, sígueme" _

A continuación Miare le proporcionó a Gine vestimentas similares a las que fueron destruidas.

Se despidieron, Gine le dio las gracias como de costumbre.

Al caminar ya por la calle sola, Gine se sentía insegura.

Tenía el miedo presente en el cuerpo a cada momento que pasaba.

Se sentía despojada luego de ese horrible acontecimiento ocurrido en la taberna.

Y lo peor de todo fue que aún no pudo revelarle la identidad del malhechor violador de Eina, la tía de Isco.

Sentía haber fallado a su pequeño amigo, ahora escondido en los montes cercanos a la ciudad. Algo incitaba a la mujer de querer protegerle.

Llegó finalmente a casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta. La pequeña criatura del hogar no se encontraba en la cuna. El bebé no pudo salir solo. Un mar de preocupación comenzó a inundar la mente de la madre.

_"¡GINE QUEDAS DETENIDA POR ACUSACIÓN DE ASESINATO!" _

Sin tener tiempo de ver quien le estaba hablando su visión en cuestión de segundos se tornó borrosa para luego caer desmayada al piso, ahora sólo había negro que ver. El guardia le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de la hembra con una porra de madera, unas gotitas de sangre salpicaron al piso.

* * *

**Día siguiente, en un calabozo.**

Gine estaba atada en forma de cruz, su propio peso hacía que las cadenas se marcasen en sus muñecas de forma muy profunda. Se le podrían ocasionar graves heridas tarde o temprano.

El calabozo era obscuro y mal oliente, muy sucio también.

Los techos eran altos al igual que las ventanas, eran pequeñas cubiertas por una capa láser invisible de tecnología punta. Lo tocabas y quedabas frito al instante. Cosa que muchos desconocían e intentaban escapar volando.

Gine seguía sin estar consciente.

* * *

**Sala real, castillo del rey.**

_"¡Rey glorioso, el comandante Lye se dio a la fuga!"_ Era Luen, apenas había entrado de la nada en la sala majestuosa.

_"Sí, sé. El maldito traidor dio informaciones confidenciales al bando opuesto a cambio de unos pocos diamantes"_ El rey tenía la típica mirada feroz, al igual que su hijo en un futuro.

El monarca comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia comisario.

_"Luen, ¿¡Como rayos se pudo escapar ese malnacido!? ¿¡No estaba en búsqueda y captura por parte de TU cuerpo de elite!?" _

Luen comenzó a temblar internamente, conseguía disimular bien su cohibición por parte de su rey.

Con el posado serio Luen habló:

_"Obtuvo algún tipo de ayuda" _

El rey asintió.

_"Pero… ¿Por parte de quién? Esa es la incógnita"_ Cuestionó inmediatamente Vegeta.

_"Hay un topo infiltrado, eso seguro. Pronto se sabrá, confíe en mí, excelencia"_ Luen intentaba mostrar su profesionalidad, nuestro comisario era un tipo muy orgulloso.

No era ningún inútil, no perdería su buena reputación por culpa de un maldito. Aún más estando enfrente de su monarca, no se podía ver como un miedica.

Bien sabía del potencial del rey, 16.000 unidades de poder, tenía poco más del doble de su poder. 7500 unidades. También conocía la poca paciencia del monarca, si fallabas te mataba. Así de simple.

Le convenía no equivocarse ni demorarse.

* * *

**Calabozo.**

La fémina abrió despacito los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se sentía muy mareada, desorientada. No sabía dónde estaba, intentó mover los brazos, no pudo debido a sus ataduras. En ese instante recobró completamente la conciencia.

_"__¿Por qué me encadenaron?"_ Razonó mientras dedujo por lógica que se encontraba en un calabozo.

El emplazamiento era obscuro, un pequeño resplandor se filtraba por la diminuta y única ventana.

Le dolían las muñecas, hubiera preferido no despertar. También estaba hambrienta.

Debido a su carácter débil se resignó en seguida y comenzó a llorar.

_"__Mi vida termina aquí"_ Dijo en un susurro entre sollozos.

* * *

**Lugar desconocido.**

Eina estaba captivada en una habitación desde que fue secuestrada por Lye, la puerta y ventanas estaban cerradas con llave, gracias a distintos candados.

Él la llevó allí, insistía que era un bien, algo adecuado para su hijo que estaba por llegar.

_"__Más te vale que sea un varón… las hebras no las soporto" _Fue lo último que dijo el captor antes de irse quién sabe dónde.

Alrededor de dos horas que Eina estaba sola en la casa, cerrada allí. Se sentía tranquila al no tenerle cerca. Maldecía con toda su alma a su violador, ese maldito le hará tener un retoño que nunca fue buscado ni deseado por la mujer. Ella creía que nunca llegaría amar a esa criaturita.

De repente un ruido de llaves y el característico ruido de giro del bombín rompieron el ambiente tranquilo del lugar.

"Encontré un regalito para ti, mujer…" Lye reía de forma sádica, Eina se esperaba algo muy DESAGRADABLE a continuación. Y así fue.

El violador con una enorme sonrisa de diversión dejó caer, enfrente de la mujer, el cuerpo desfallecido de su único sobrino, Isco. Ella estaba al borde de llorar, pero no lo hizo. No quería satisfacer los deseos de ese ser despreciable que tenía enfrente.

Ese pequeño niño se había apoderado del corazón de la fémina en un tiempo record. Fue una total puñalada, más mortífera que la misma muerte de su hermano.

_"__¿Satisfecha?"_ Él aún se atrevió a decir de forma divertida después de mostrar su horrible cometido.

Eina le escupió al rostro. Ahora sentía la sangre hervir por todo su cuerpo.

_"__¡Yo te maldigo, tendrás una muerte humillante! ¡Perfecta para un asqueroso como tú!" _La fémina exclamó con toda la furia.

"No digas tonterías, no soy supersticioso" Él comenzó a avanzar hacia la mujer, ella se tiró hacia atrás. _"Es malo para al bebe enojarse ¿Sabes?" _Cerró la puerta tras él. "Aprende a controlar las emociones"

La mujer ya no podía retroceder más, había llegado al muro. Lye finalmente la acorraló entre sus brazos, se acercó al oído de ella y susurró: "_No me vuelvas a escupir"_

Le golpeo de forma tan fuerte que Eina cayó al suelo, la sangre no le dejaba de drenar por la nariz. Seguramente el golpe logró dislocarle la nariz.

El hombre no hacía nada, disfrutaba observando a la mujer desangrándose.

* * *

**Hogar de Bardock y Gine, pocas horas después de la detención. **

El hombre llegó a casa con su hijo en brazos, llamó por había alguien. Nadie. Lamentó de cierta manera haber desparecido con el niño sin avisar. Pero le extrañaba que ella no estuviese en casa tampoco a esas horas –era de noche muy tarde-. Decidió posar su hijo en la cuna de nuevo para intentar cocinar algo –dudaba su éxito, era pésimo cocinando- . Al llegar cerca de la cuna pudo notar unas pequeñas gotas de sangre seca en el piso.

_"__¡QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ ACÁ!" _Se alarmó.

Fue a los vecinos a pedir explicaciones, si vieron algo o que. Y le explicaron todo.

_"__Fue acusada de asesinar presuntamente a su padre"_ Le contó el vecino.

_"__Ve al consejo popular y pide ayuda"_ Sugirió otro.

* * *

**Lugar desconocido.**

_"__Ni te imaginas como disfruté eliminar a esa escoria" _Río maliciosamente.

_"__Mandé a seguir a esa tal Gine durante un tiempo, descubrí así el paradero del mocoso"_ Le lanzó un trapo.

_"__Tapate la nariz con esto y presiona, detendrás la hemorragia. Quiero que escuches bien mi relato"_ Prosiguió.

_"__Su muerte fue lenta, debía sufrir su condición de hibrido. Una basura vaya. Lo agarré del cuello y lentamente comencé a retorcérselo. Ese crujido que dio al alcanzar los 360 grados fue delicioso" _

La mujer hacía todo el posible para contener las lágrimas, le horrorizaba imaginar esas escenas. Le comenzaba a doler el estómago.

_"__¡YA BASTA!"_ Exclamó Eina. Estaba siendo sometida a una tortura psicológica.

_"__¿No quieres saber más?"_ Cuestionó divertido el hombre.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado._**

**Publicado el 6 de agosto de 2015**


	8. ALMAS

**CAPITULO 8: ALMAS**

Bardock en enterarse de lo ocurrido salió a toda prisa para dirigirse al consejo popular y pedir que ella fuese liberada, tenía que rescatar a esa hembra que loco le volvía aunque no quisiera de mostrarlo públicamente por orgullo suyo propio.

Decidió al fin dejar el niño en casa, para que no le diera problemas. En el consejo se debía mostrar serio y seguro, el bebé sería toda una distracción.

No tenía idea de cómo solucionaría la injusticia legal del cual Gine estaba siendo víctima, pero si hacía falta dejaría su pequeñísima parte diplomática de lado por usar totalmente la fuerza bruta. Pero no le convenía perder los nervios.

Temía por el bienestar actual de esa fémina, a los presos no se les solía tratar muy bien especialmente. Tampoco sabía si estaría en esos momentos recibiendo algún tipo de castigo o tortura cruel de las cuales se solían implementar en los calabozos.

Se sentía fatigado y cansado ese mismo día, no sabía si fue efecto de haber ingerido una enorme cantidad de alcohol apenas hace unas horas. Pero debía cumplir con su objetivo.

Antes los vecinos también le advirtieron sobre un hombre alto con melena que entró furtivamente en su hogar poco antes de que ella regresara de su paseo. Llevaba una especie de paquete, le comentaron.

Por muy cursi que le podía parecer para el guerrero, ella, Gine era alguien muy importante para él, ahora. Aún más ternura le daba conociendo su diplomacia y poco carácter.

_"__Me contagió sus estúpidos sentimientos"_ Pensó agitando la cabeza.

Ella era débil en todos los aspectos.

_"__No soportará estar entre rejas"_

Él lo sabía, lo presentía, tenía que sacarla cuanto antes. Y no iba equivocado.

**Calabozo. **

_"__Tienes visita" _Anunció un guardia entrando al lugar sombrio.

Ella no alzó la vista, seguía con la vista perdida, esa vista perdida que había adoptado desde hacía ya bastantes horas. Había perdido total fe en todo, creía que moriría allí sin que Bardock lo supiese y este le acusara en un futuro de haber abandonado a su hijo.

El guardia al no ver reacción alguna por parte de la prisionera le azotó con un bastón que traía con él. Cada guardia llevaba siempre su bastón encima. Ella ni se inmutó ni se quejo, y eso que el golpe fue fuerte y conciso.

Ella estaba perdida profundamente en sus pensamientos, le torturaba la idea de que quedaría como la mala de todo este asunto.

**Un tiempo después.**

"_Porque los deseos de las personas no se quieren cumplir alguna vez"_ Se preguntó Gine abrazando a su hijo mirando a través de la ventana el comenzar de un nuevo día.

Bardock consiguió sacarla de su prisión rápidamente, él pidió ayuda al consejo y estos le escucharon. Hicieron un juicio a Gine del cual ella resultó ser ganadora, inocente. Ella expuso toda la información que sabía sobre los hechos, sobre Lye y sobre el hijo tsufur. Todo.

El juez se sorprendió que esa muchacha estuviera involucrada en tanto lio.

Según le contaron durante el juicio, Eina murió siendo asfixiada y el comandante Lye se suicidó poco después. Eso hace ya un mes. También se supo que Isco falleció a manos del ex comandante.

Fue un acto cobarde por parte de un "guerrero". Pero al fin, todo acabó.

Lo que contaba ahora era que estaba allá viva con su hijo entre sus brazos durmiendo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Hacia tanto que no notaba esa calor tan especial propia de la criatura. Siempre le emitía tranquilidad y felicidad. Increíble.

Pero a la vez incómoda por la muerte de Eina, Isco y el padre del niño. No hicieron nada, murieron injustamente. Merecían de alguna forma ser recordados en este infierno. Ahora todos eran almas libres, menos Lye. Eso seguro.

_"Deseé tantas veces el bien para ellos y mira"_ Apretaba los párpados para evitar hacer salir esa lágrima. _"Pensar en ellos me lástima..."_ Quedo unos instantes callada. _"¡Ya sé! Les haré un recordatorio en la que fue su casa"_ Ahora su mirada fue hacia su hijito dormido. _"Pequeño Raditz, hoy acompañarás a mamá a un lugar especial"_

Poco tiempo después Gine puso a su hijo en una cestita de mimbre con dentro un confortable cojín. También llevaba otra bolsa de cuero negro algunos materiales que necesitaría para construir dicho recordatorio, como colores al agua, maderitas, etc.

Se puso en marcha, a su izquierda la cestita del bebé y a la derecha los materiales.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en el padre de su hijo, Bardock. Él había salido de misión a un planeta lejano y no llegaría hasta dentro de 3 días. 3 días sin su Bardock, se preguntaba si él la extrañaría tanto como ella. Desearía tanto que así fuese, pero el hombre es todo un guerrero. Es imposible que demuestre sentimientos débiles como ella solía demostrar.

Entre tanto pensar llegó rápidamente a su destino. Cuidadosamente ingresó a la casa, la enorme puerta de madera dio un fuerte crujido. Una vez dentro posó la cesta del niño en un rincón obscuro, para que pudiera conciliar el sueño, y se puso manos a la obra.

Sabía que no podría hacer un recordatorio con ellos retratados, para su desgracia era pésima dibujando, aunque podría decorarlo con alguna cenefa de flores con colores vivos. En las maderitas, con el color blanco, escribiría sus nombres Eina, Isco y Ompa.

Ompa, así se llamaba el padre de Isco.

_"¡Listo! Ahora lo llevaré al __**cementerio de almas**__"_ Se giró a ver la cesta de su hijo. Pero el chiquillo no estaba. _"Ra...Ra… ¡Raditz!" _Exclamó llena de pánico.

La criatura no estaba, salió toda nerviosa hacia la calle. Nada. Sentía que le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco en cualquier momento, pero fue cuando el pequeño apareció con un ratón entre sus manos. El niño divertido le enseñó la _ofrenda_.

_"Diablos pequeñajo"_ Dijo un poco aliviada portando su mano derecha en el pecho intentando auto calmarse.

Agarró a la personita y la acomodó en la cestita de nuevo. _"No te vuelvas a escapar bichillo, ahora nos vamos a casita"_ Ya se disponía a ir a casa… cuando:

_"__Gine"_ Alguien la llamó desde fuera del hogar.

Ella apresuradamente salió al exterior.

_"__Que haces por acá hermana ¡Que alegría verle!"_

Gine se sorprendió, no esperaba en encontrar a su medio hermano Evet por ese barrio y en ese día. Que debería buscar él en ella.

_"__Me condenaron por usar la magia prohibida, mañana me ejecutarán. Alguien abrió la boca más de la cuenta" _

Gine se cohibió al escuchar a Evet, pese a no conocer a su medio hermano del todo, la primera vez que tomaron contacto le cayó muy bien. Qué pena que fuera a morir en unas pocas horas, quería llegar a conocerlo mejor.

_"__Pero antes… Vengo a avisarte de algo… Bardock puede morir. No sé la causa ni cuándo pero los espíritus hablaron" _Dijo Evet con total seriedad.

Gine dio un paso atrás por el asombro, luego le entró una histeria inmediata. La chica iracunda miró a sus alrededores y vio un jarrón en la mesa del salón. Lo agarró y lo lanzó violentamente hacia Evet. Él gracias a sus reflejos desarrollados pudo esquivarlo fácilmente y el jarrón se despedazó al llegar a contacto con la pared.

_"__¿¡Qué me estás diciendo?! Él no va a morir. ¡Bardock no puede morir! ¡Impostor! ¡Mentiroso!" _Dijo luego ella con un tono lloroso.

Evet quedó atónito ante la reacción violenta que tuvo su hermana, no pensaba que pudiera tener _el lado feroz_. Gine se perdió observando detenidamente los pedazos restantes del que era un jarrón de fango. Ya no quería saber nada.

_"__Oye… tranquila… dije que PUEDE que muera. No hace falta que te pongas así de loca" _Él le agarró un brazo de forma amistosa.

La chica bruscamente se liberó del agarre y fue en búsqueda de sus pertenencias junto con la cestita del bebé, y se fue de allá sin decir nada más. Evet no la persiguió, él ya le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle, decidió _vivir su último día de vida_.

**Día siguiente, por la mañana.**

Evet es ejecutado a muerte por el uso de magia prohibida, su familia no tenía algún conocimiento sobre sus acciones, no habrá cargas para ellos. El cuerpo sin vida será arrojado al basurero abandonado tsufur.

El uso de esoterismos, como la magia, será castigado con la pena de muerte.

**…**

¿Qué es este lugar?

Gine se encontraba perdida en algún lugar desconocido, parecía una ciudad abandonada. Muchos edificios estaban semi destruidos. Estaba muy obscuro todo. Ella decidió caminar un poco para explorar dicho lugar. Y se encontró con 4 naves Saiyajin estacionadas, escuchó voces, fue a esconderse rápidamente.

Eran Saiyajin y uno de ellos era… ¿Su padre? ¡¿Qué hacia su padre en ese lugar?! Y entonces fue cuando detrás de su progenitor apareció Raditz, su hermano mayor, muy mal herido.

Vio verles hablar un rato, notaba tensión y mal rollo en ambos mientras estos hablaban. Entonces su padre sacó de la nada una daga y se la calvó en el pecho, asesinándolo. Gine comenzó a llorar. Súbitamente apareció Bardock, vio la escena y comenzó a pelear con el asesino. Gine se tapó los ojos, era débil, algo en su interior le impedía ver la escena. Se escuchaban de fondo grandes explosiones y golpes en el aire. De pronto cesaron estos ruidos y reinó de nuevo el silencio, ella entonces decidió finalmente volver a ver qué pasaba. Lentamente, ante sus ojos, vio como el cuerpo de su esposo se desplomaba al suelo, ella gritó. Él había muerto. Luego le aparecieron imágenes de su madre, llena de sangre y siendo torturada.

_"__¡AAAAAAAAH!"_ Exclamó, fue una pesadilla. Estaba toda sudada, se sentía pegajosa y no paraba de respirar rápidamente, como si le faltará oxigeno.

_"__Evet…" _Suspiró ya una vez tranquila. Notó que Raditz estaba acostado junto con ella.

_"__Pequeño…"_ Hundió sus manos en la larga cabellera de su hijo. El bebé hizo una especie de ronroneo como respuesta a sus caricias.

**Planeta de misión.**

Bardock estaba tumbado en el suelo, lleno de graves heridas.

_"__Capitán, debe regresar al planeta madre está muy mal herido" _Toma ayudó a su amigo a alzarse a duras penas. _"Por favor no intentes hacerte el rudo, puedes morir, estás perdiendo mucha sangre"_

Bardock gruñó de mala gana como respuesta a los consejos de su amigo y tripulante de escuadrón.

_"__Un capitán nunca se debe mostrar débil, ¡NUNCA! ¿Entiendes?"_ El amigo negó con la cabeza.

_"__Lo siento"_ Susurró Toma antes de noquearle de un golpe. Programó la nave de su capitán para que regresara a casa y fuera atendido de urgencia.

Los Sayiajin del escuadrón se encargaron de lo restante de la misión.

Bardock había afrontado a los guerreros más poderosos de ese planeta, parecidos a los Nameks pero con orejas más redondeadas y la piel de color azul. Había recibido numerosos ataques en partes vitales, pecho, cabeza, entre otras.

_"__Lo siento por herirte el orgullo amigo mío"_ Toma dijo en voz alta poco antes de que la nave despegase.

**…**

**_Cementerio de almas: _**_era una especie de parque en donde se posaban recordatorios u objetos de los fallecidos. Según contaban las antiguas leyendas, gracias a esta ofrendas hechas por gente viva y que les tenía aprecio, las almas encontrarían la paz uniéndose con el infinito universo._

Agradezco los reviews dejados en todos los capítulos anteriores por** celestia carito. **


End file.
